Basic constructions and principles of operation of vibration attenuating fluid mounts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,388 and in the following two articles, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference: Bernuchon, "A NEW GENERATION OF FLUID MOUNTS", SAE Technical Paper Ser. No. 840259 (1984); and Flower, "UNDERSTANDING HYDRAULIC MOUNTS FOR IMPROVED VEHICLE NOISE, VIBRATION AND RIDE QUALITIES", SAE Technical Paper Ser. No. 850975 (1985). Certain of the mounts disclosed in the aforesaid articles include flow-controlling "decoupler" assemblies, which include one of the floating-disc type. This functions in a conventional manner to cause relatively large magnitude damping of excitation impulses of large amplitude, irrespective whether they result in mount compression or mount extension.
The superiority of fluid mounts of the type in question over conventional mounts has been demonstrated in various specific applications, such as in the mounting of engine and other components of motor vehicles, and there is now increasing interest in extending the commercial use of such mounts to many different areas. This has created a need for a fluid mount that may be employed, with only minor modifications or adjustments, in a variety of different applications and environments. If the mount is to possess the desired versatility of utilization, it should be of compact size so as to be usable in locations where space is restricted. The mount should also be of strong and durable construction so as to enjoy a long useful life in large-load, as well as in small-load, applications. The mount should additionally be economical to manufacture, to modify or adjust for a particular application or use, to install, and to service or repair if such should be required.